general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Infection Spreads/Issue 1
Teams One, Two, and Three are all on top of a building, past the barrier between civilization and the dead. The infection had been reduced to minimum numbers which the newly established government had cornered off into a small city. All the teams had to do was kill the dead and they'd be set. Remerez: Ya'll ready for this? Colbert: Yeah. Team three's taking the south block, right? Howard: Yeah. This is a simply mission. We've done this a thousand times before. Abraham leads team one down using their ropes to get to the bottom, then heads north of the building. Lillian's team (team two) does the same as Abraham's but goes from the building. Billy's team lead, Steven, throws everyone a rope and they attach it to their harness, and when they get to the ground, they head south. Steven directs Billy, Toad, Leon, April, and Tyrone down an alley where they execute three zombies. Steven: Good job team, keep it up and we might be done here in a week! Steven continues to direct the team when they hear gunshots. Steven: We're too close to another team, we gotta mo- When Steven begins to walk in the opposite direction of the gunshot, a zombie surprises him and he falls over. In the struggle, he shoots off his gun several times, alerting several of the undead to their direction. Billy: Shit! Billy, Toad, Leon, April, and Tyrone all try to fend off the approaching zombies when Steven's helmet comes off in the struggle with the zombie. The zombie on top of Steven bites into his throat, revealing the stench of blood to the other zombies and they pile on top of him, scratching at his armor. The rest of the team starts to leave when their friend tries to scream for help but cannot. Billy: Holy shit! Toad: Steven..died. April looks at the team and sighs. April: I suggest we find Team two. They're the closest to our location as of now. Tyrone: We're a bunch of cowards. Leon looks over at Tyrone. Tyrone: We're here to kill those bastards, not to run away. We let our friend die when all we had to do was pull a trigger. His blood is on our hands. April: Tyrone. We can't afford to think like that. There's a lot of people waiting for us back home to do our jobs. One casualty better not let you forget that. Steve was a good man but we have to let him go. April pulls out a knife and stabs a zombie that was approaching them. They all turn their distress beacons on the shared web used on all teams on, hoping team two would help them out. April then kicks another zombie into the wall of a building then stabs its head. Toad: Can we please get inside somewhere...? April looks over at Toad with anger and grief in her eyes. Toad looks surprised and looks away, pretending to guard the area. April then tackles another zombie and punches its face in. After seeing that its jaw is still moving, she stabs its head several times. Toad: Cut it out, April, let's just go. April: I never wanted to do this, you know. My dad did it when he was younger. His dad, my grandpa was a survivor and later in a group where they did this kind of thing for fun all the time. I only joined to make my dad happy, I guess. I still hate it. I can't stand blood. Tyrone: I don't think any of us wanted...THIS. Leon: Like Toad said earlier, we need to get the hell out of here. I think there's more of them here than we thought. We're not even supposed to be on missions like these. We were only picked because they were a team short. Billy: Please, guys.... Abraham: Meet us at the front gate of the wall! We gotta evacuate! Billy: SHIT! April finds a car and proceeds to hotwire it. On their way to the front gate, they bump into three hordes of zombies from three different streets approaching them. Guards are seen on the large wall, beckoning team three to come towards the gate. April starts to drive towards the gates and they come open. April and the rest of team three ditch the car and come inside the gates and try to close them along with a few other guards but they burst through and devour the guards not wearing armor. The rest of team three tries to hold off the zombies but decide that it's worthless and they take one of their trucks parked in the lot. Category:The Infection Spreads Category:Bloxx Category:Issues